Killed
| }} is a young, God-Class Mavro, that fights against the humanity using the Mendelian Peas and the Darwinian Seed. Personality Killed has an extremely brute personality. He is the one who is responsible for creating Glowing Corpses that have attacked Heidi and Chitose. Killed refers to himself as a God'''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, page 13 and belittles all other humans. He thinks that humans are only things that should be used, broken and which should do as he saysHungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, page 9, which is shown when he asks Chitose to bring his toy, the nurse, back to him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, page 8 Killed also has the habit to laugh constantly, even when he is getting attacked or in a situation that can anger someone. He is a person who does show no fear and someone who seems to always know what other people will do. When someone is showing lack of skill towards him, he easily loses interest in them and kills the person in question. Killed cannot stand when someone is getting away while he is fighting with someone, which he says is boringHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, page 15. When someone is able to hit him, he starts to show interest in the person and even warns the others in his group not to lay a finger on themHungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, page 21. Appearance Killed is a Mavro at a seemingly young age considering his physical stature. He has the appearance of a young boy with pale skin and messy red-colored hair. He has plain looking eyes with light-colored irises in which is being covered with a gold intrigue-designed mask most of the time. Other facial feature that he has is that he wears a red-colored lipstick in which matches the color of his hair. Additionally, the same color is also used on his finger nails. As a member of Mavro, Killed sports dark colored clothing where he wears a simple dark-colored undershirt that has a light-colored line extending downwards from the neckline but bended to the left after a certain lenght. The undershirt is covered with a robe that extended below his waist and almost reaches his feet. The said robes also consists of a peculiar red lapel in which the said lapel is spreading from the neckline in a jagged fashion and extended until the lower end of his thorax. Subsequently the robe also has long sleeves. Furthermore, at the bottom Killed wears a casual dark-colored pants completed with a matching colored boots. Abilities Glowing Corpses Manipulation Killed through an unknown means is able to create Glowing Corpses from ordinary corpses. Furthermore, he is seen to be able to control the said corpses and make them to do his deeds by lighting his own finger with the same glow that is being emitted by the corpses.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 9 Furthermore, by employing this ability concurrently with his '''Genetic Mutation ability, Killed is able to enhance the corpses hazardous characteristics by turning them into various kind of monsters.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 1, Pages 22-25 Genetic Mutation Through the power of the Eureka called the Mendelian Peas, Killed can genetically mutate the genetic code of the eater's cells instantaneously.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 5 Normally, he presses the pod to make a Pea to come out, subsequently eating it,Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Pages 10-11 feeding it to a previously modified creature, or throw it at a target's mouth, forcefully affecting it.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 3, Page 9 * Genetic Mutation: Killed can make changes in one's DNA, causing them to develop characteristics according to his wishes. Such changes can even produce characteristics of nonexistent creatures, creating hybrid aberrations. A common trait between them is the darkening of their skin and the intense breath that causes steam to be expelled from their mouths.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 14 The same effects can be applied to Killed himself and even Glowing Corpses, though the use on the latter is related to his ability to control these corpses.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 24-27 A pea can produce only one set of characteristics after being swallowed, but Killed can use other ones in sequence to grow others. Modified creatures also lose their senses and become subservient to his commands.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 18 ::Horned Humanoid: One of the creatures that Killed was able to create was a tall, horned humanoid, with long arms and legs, full of circular cracks on its surface.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Page 27 Dark pins could be protruded from these cracks, which somehow caused a big explosion to occur.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 1, Pages 30-31 James was the known person modified into it. ::Harpy: Killed can make a target to grow characteristics that resemble a harpy: feathered wings and tails, bird legs, long neck and a humanoid head, thus having also the ability to fly.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 2, Page 11 A certain Nurse was known to be modified into it. A second pea would make the creature to grow long blades from its feet. ::Masked Humanoid: A strengthened creature that Ragins stole from Killed and then charged its body with electricity, forcing its strength to exceed the limits, making it a puppet that doesn't feel any pain.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Page 15 It's also able to heal its injuries.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 7, Pages 11-12 Its appearance is that of an enormous, brawny, humanoid creature with a mask on his attached to its face with two later horns and a vertical one. ::Self-Mutation: Killed can produce new characteristics even on himself, theoretically giving him a body with any special structures he deserves, as example of claws and wings that he used to overpower Heidi when the two battled. The creatures modified by this Eureka are often by Killed referred as his , due the free control he has of them. Also, due to his unlimited use of the Eureka, the modifications he makes are permanent on the target, which allows him to keep some for personal use.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 8, Page 1 The effects, however, can be cancelled by him at will, which includes not only the mutation but the revival of a corpse as well.Hungry Joker Manga; Chapter 4, Page 2 Peas affect.JPG|Killed's eyes when using the Peas. The_new_form_of_Killed.PNG|Killed transformed. Mutant_Monsters.png|Several genetically modified monsters created by Killed. The_Transformation.PNG|James, the Horned Humanoid. Harpy Nurse & Killed.png|Killed riding the Nurse, the Harpy. Maksed_monster.png|Ragins' Masked Humanoid. Physical Prowess * Enhanced Durability: Killed has been shown to have a higher amount of durability than ordinary person would have as he is shown to come out without scratch when faced with a small scale explosion in a point-blank distance.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, pages 23-24 He is also able to withstand Heidi's gravity enhanced punch and only bleeding from a slight scratch at his forehead.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 17-18 Equipment Mendelian Peas Killed, being an Eureka-compatible individual, possesses one of the Eurekas called the Mendelian Peas. Through this particular Eureka, Killed is bestowed with the ability to manipulate humans' genes. Killed had already made various kinds of mutated creature while using the power of the Peas which he called his creation as "puppets". The peas are in a shape of an ordinary round peas which are concealed inside their pea pods. There are a series of pods with each pods has a few peas concealed inside, they are connected in a long vine with leaves and tendrils sprouting to the side.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 5 Plot Genius vs. God Arc Killed made his first appearance when he was creating "Glowing Corpses" in a darkened area. Later, he made his appearance known to Heidi and Chitose after a transformed nurse into a bird and stole the Black Apple from the scientist's hand. Killed than tested Heidi's powers and cut a building in half. He watched Heidi stop the building from falling onto another building. Killed was given the Black Apple but just as he accepted it, the apple exploded.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 2, Page 26 Killed and Heidi have a chat and the former reveals that Heidi didn't know about "Eureka" He jumped onto the transformed nurse and feed her a pea pod from a bean stalk. Killed watched as the beast was quickly defeated and returned to a human by Heidi. The villain himself ate a pea pod and becomes a half demon-bird, half human hybrid. He refers to his "kind" as "Gods". He goes to attack Heidi and they end up engaging in a battle.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Pages 15 - 17 After a swift punch to the face, a young woman named Rosalie was standing next to the defeated villain. She remarks about a dinner party is about to start but she quickly states that Heidi is some kid to make Killed actually bleed. Killed exclaims that he found an "interesting human." White Joker Organization Arc While his fellow brethren, Ragins, invades White Joker's base; Killed can be seen walking into the dark chamber while wondering if Rosalie knows anything about his missing puppet. Rosalie then tells him that it has already been torn to pieces while showing him Ragins' fight. However, it doesn't seem to upset him as he was planning to wreck it himself. He then continues watching through the whole event along side Rosalie. After witnessing Ragins' death, he can be seen leaving the chamber when a mysterious voice starts speaking about their topic of the day for discussion and that soon it will meet Heidi.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 9, Pages 16-17 Blood Ties Arc While his brethren is fighting against Heidi, Killed can be seen watching over the course of the fight along with Rosalie. In the previous dark chamber through an unknown visual device, Killed and Rosalie fall into silence and amazement as Heidi is easily sending the God-class Mavro into oblivion after rising into an even higher level of Eureka-compatibility.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 20, Page 16 Deicide Arc While using the other Mavros whom are fighting through out the world as a distraction, Killed is preparing for the main event of humankind destruction. At one of the dark alleys in Japan, Killed can be seen waiting as he observes his new Eureka. A moment later Heidi and Chitose Toriiooji approach him in which the young Mavro calmly greets him, which Heidi reciprocates his greeting while declaring that it is time for him to teach Killed about humans.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 22, Pages 15-18 The Mavro and the White Jokers then move to the top of one of the buildings in which Killed proceeds on activating his Mendelian Peas' power. At the same time, Killed begins to compliment Heidi as one of the most interesting beings he ever met. The fight then initiates with Heidi quickly entering his enhanced form and unleashing a Black Hole towards Killed. The moment before Heidi's attack reaches him, Killed activates his second Eureka, the Darwinian Seed, and manages to easily dispel the said attack. The Mavro then declares that he has also evolved into a higher being and any attacks would be rendered useless against him. Subsequently, Killed quickly sends his counter attack against Heidi where he uses one of his claw, which is able to expand, to stab the young scientist in multiple places. While rendering Heidi immobilized, Killed then declares that he is now the strongest being on Earth and no one can compare to him in terms of power.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 3-10 Hearing such declaration, Heidi pitied the Mavro as his greed of power resulted in loneliness and explains that power should be achieved alongside friends and comrades. Unfortunately, Killed who felt ridiculed by Heidi's point of view instead challenges the young scientist to show him the power that he mentioned while also stating that he will achieve and even higher power by himself.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 11-12 Later on, Killed can be seen standing and bears witness as Heidi commence his final experiment in which the power that he achieved manages to break Killed's restrains on him.Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 23, Pages 15-17 Quotes * (To Chitose Toriiooji) "That's what humans are to you.. but for me... I don't care if it's reviving them.. or letting them perish... I can do whatever I wish to them! That's the kind of thing they are!" * (To Rosalie) ''"I've found one...an interesting human...! He's mine. You can't lay your hands on him, Rosalie."''Hungry Joker Manga: Chapter 3, Page 20 References Navigation Category:Deceased Category:Eureka Users